Yugioh RVB 3 shades of aqua (at least I think it's aqua)
by Firebolt-The Blazing Saint
Summary: This is to the fans that requested the Tucker x Kiki x Yoko Lemon, Will Tucker give into temptation or will he pass up every guys fantasy (Do not read if you are under 18 or don't like Lemon stories)


Yugioh Arc RVB: Three Way Duel

Tucker x Kiki x Yoko

 **(The Following is a one-shot requested by my fans, sorry it took so long I felt I had ignored some of my other fanfics, and things have gotten busy in my life but still I am thankful for everyone who has waited patiently, this is the first time writing a lemon scene so I hope you guys enjoy it, This takes place between chapters 7 and 8 enjoy and further more before anyone complain about Yoko succumbing to an alcoholic one night stand, Yusho did leave her three years ago without a word she could have thought he was A) cheating or B) Dead so can we please not have any Yoko cheated comments cause it's a one time drunk mistake, and who hasn't had one of those from time to time)**

The door opened to Yoko's room, there was a king size bed and an armchair used for reading other than that it was a regular room. Yoko Sakaki and Kaikaina Grif dragging Lavernius Tucker by the arms into the room. Both of the girls' shirts were lifted to reveal Yoko's lacy leopard print and Kiki's cyan and yellow stripped bras. "Uh guys I'm still not sure about this" Tucker said.

"Oh, well I guess we'll get started and you can just watch, you okay with that Yoko?" Kiki asked taking off her shirt completely.

"Yes, I like the sound of that" Yoko said fully taking off her blouse.

"What are you girls thinking?" Tucker said fearing what's going through her girlfriend's head. Kaikaina then took off his aqua jacket while Yoko stripped him of his lime green shirt. Kiki pushed him into the armchair and used the shirts to tie Tucker's wrists to the arms of the chair. "WAIT WHAT IS THIS!" Tucker yelled.

"Just sit there like a good boy and enjoy the show," Kiki said.

Yoko giggled, "Well said" she said followed with a little hiccup still having a small amount of alcohol in her system. She then undid her belt and took off her pants revealing her leopard print underwear to match her bra this caused Tucker's face to go completely red. Kiki smirked as she took off her hot pants revealing a yellow thong, showing off her caramel, plump butt cheeks. Tucker's jaw dropped, Kiki smirked before grabbing Yoko's face and proceeds to kiss her passionately. Kaikaina's hands then grave Yoko's left breast a grope through her bra, then she reached behind Yuya's mom and quickly snapped her bra off making it jiggle, exposing Yoko's bountiful bosom.

"Wow you really are a total MILF" Kiki said grabbing a handful of Yoko's breasts "These are so big, soft, firm and those cute pink nipples, I'm kind of jealous, and those abs and strong looking thighs, I'm wet already" Kiki said running her hand over Yoko's thighs

"Thank I work out to keep in shape and you got to eat right, now lets see what we got here" Yoko said undoing Kiki's blue and yellow striped bra unleashing the huge caramel orbs with milky chocolate nipples. Yoko began to caress them pinching the young Hawaiian girl's nipples causing Kiki to bite her lower lip, she stopped groping Yoko and reached a hand down her panties touching her sacred cave causing her to moan, "You sure have experience" she said.

"I get around, thankfully that wormhole cured me of my STDs as well as cure my colour blindness" Kiki said.

"Yeah, wait WHAT" Tucker yelled still tied to the chair.

"Anyway we blondes should stick together," Kiki said stripping Yoko's lacy underwear

"But you're a brunette?" Yoko said getting on her knees

"Not on my head" Kiki responded, Yoko took off Kiki's thong showing her what Kaikaina meant. "Now for the fun part as Kiki grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up from her knees so that their faces aligned. They shared an open mouth kiss before falling back on the bed behind them grinding their honeypots together while kissing feverishly.

Yoko was intoxicated by the passionate kiss and grinding, their boobs pressed against each other, she then opened her eyes that had a fiery determination. She flipped Kaikaina onto her back, now she was on top. "This is fun, but there is no way Shooting star Yoko won't aim straight for the top" Yoko yelled determined.

"Wow, you took charge really fast, that's hot" Kiki said.

"Oh yeah well let's see how far you can go" Yoko said pushing Kaikaina's legs up surprised that she could get them near the Hawaiian girl's head

"Yeah I'm super flexible, I use to be a cheerleader, but got kicked off three times for cheering the wrong team" Kiki said.

"Well then, spell my name" Yoko said as she rubbed their lower lips together causing Kiki to moan loudly.

Tucker watched, his rod hardening in arousal 'No No this is wrong, that's Yuya's mom banging my girlfriend' He thought.

Then in a flash of light a small angel version of Tucker appears in a flash of light on his right shoulder watching the scene unfold "Okay, Yoko is consenting, and really getting into it, so how about we get out of this chair and get in there" Angel Tucker said.

'Wait aren't you suppose to tell me that's wrong, I mean she is technically married' Tucker thought

"Oh it's fine, he's probably doing the same thing," Angel Tucker said.

A demonic version of Tucker appeared in a pillar of fire on Tucker's right shoulder "Sorry I'm late what did I miss" Demon Tucker said.

"The angel wants me to bone Yoko" Tucker said.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA. That is not cool, that is against the most sacred of documents" Demon tucker said.

"The Bible?" Angel Tucker said confused.

"The Bro Code idiot, anyway the mom is off limits even with leopard print bra and panties, if you do this you will drive a wedge between your friendship with Yuya" Demon Tucker said.

'Yeah, he is one of the few people that hasn't been an asshole to me' Tucker thought.

"OKAY I'M DOING THIS" Angel Tucker pulled out a gun "I AM NOT GOING TO LET A THREE WAY PASS US BY NOW GET YOUR ASS IN THERE, AND SCREW THESE GIRLS" Angel Tucker screamed.

Demon Tucker tackled Angel Tucker "Run regular Tucker do the right thing, don't betray Yuya," he said before they both disappeared.

'What the hell did Donut put in those drinks' Tucker thought.

"Y, O, K, O" Kiki chanted felling her clitoris throbbing her left breast being sucked on by Yoko her tongue flicking the nipple.

"What does that spell?" Yoko said her arousal reaching its peak

"YOKOOOOOOO" Kaikaina yelled in pleasure as their womanhoods overflowed with their love juices splashing each other's thighs. The two women were panting they looked over to see Tucker trying to break free of his binds. "Oh Tucker do you feel neglected" Kiki said.

"Let's fix that," Yoko said getting off the Hawaiian girl both of them walked towards Tucker, Yoko was reaching down to take of his belt while Kiki yanked down his pants and underwear causing Tucker to gulp as his rod stood erect. "Wow, you're a big boy" Yoko said with a smile as every part of Tucker's ebony skin was exposed.

"So shall we untie him," Kiki said giving his shaft a kiss.

"Only if he want this and I get the first round," Yoko said.

"Okay what do you say Tucker do you want to play with the big girls" Kiki said s their breasts pressed against his manhood, try as Tucker might, his will could only last for so long.

"YES, I WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU GIRLS, BOW CHICKA BOW WOW" He screamed at the top of his lungs, with a smirk the two ladies loosened his bonds. Yoko grabbed his face making him stand giving him an open mouth kiss. He caressed her thigh and waist giving them a squeeze

"Wait, before you get into it" Kiki said grabbing a sheet of pills "These will make sure Yuya doesn't get any little siblings" taking one of the pills

"Good call" Yoko said breaking for air, grabbing a pill and swallowing it, she then resumed kissing Tucker as he stood up. Their tongues wrestled for domination as Kiki started to play with herself. Yoko fell back onto the bed the dark skinned young man still kissing the older blonde woman's breast his manhood rubbing against her belly. "Tucker please," she pleaded.

Tucker slowly entered her wet entrance causing her to moan in pleasure, Tucker felt tightness around him, granted it was because she hasn't filled said hole in three years it would have been understandably tight, as he thrusted into her Tucker let out a groan but felt Kiki's breasts pressed against the back of his head as he moved slowly inside Yoko.

"Don't think you can forget about me," Kaikaina said as she lay besides the two.

All three of them sat up, Tucker grabbed the Hawaiian girl's right breast causing the Kiki to moan, "Of course we can't forget you" Yoko said as she let go of Kiki's breast began kissing it as Tucker thrusted into her. Yoko's hand roamed down Kiki's abs then shoved her fingers up into the young woman's moist tunnel. Tucker thrusted harder into Yoko "Oh God you two are making me feel so good" Yoko moaned as she wrapped her legs around Tucker's waist each thrust made her breasts bounce as she resumed nibbling Kiki's nipple.

"It feels good to be inside you" Tucker groaned as he pressed their bodies against his thrusting as hard as could both girls arched their backs.

"See this was a good idea" Kiki chuckled. Tucker with his piston like thrusting fell the fire in his core wanting to burst, he was trying to hold it in.

"Go ahead I'm so close" Yoko moaned with a few more rapid thrusts both Yoko and Tucker threw their heads back and moaned in satisfaction. "Oh I needed this" she said.

Tucker pulled his rod out Yoko, he panted a bit Kiki grabbed his face and gave him a open mouth kiss with a lot of tongue, moaning with passion, Yoko kissed Tucker's neck, grabbing a hold of her ass. After a couple of minutes of making out Kaikaina parted the kiss and stood up, off the bed "Tucker stand up, Yoko stay on the bed and spread your legs" Kiki said. Tucker and Yoko stared at each other, shrugged their shoulders and complied with the Hawaiian girls order, Yoko was on the edge of her bed with her legs spread out with a full view of her lower lips, Tucker was behind her squeezing her breasts from behind causing Kaikaina to moan. "You're really good with your hands," she said.

"Why thank you I keep them moisturized so they stay soft," Tucker said as he kept massaging her nipples. She broke away from him then lifted her right leg and rested it on Tucker's left shoulder. She twisted her upper body so that she could see Yoko's lower half. She stared at Yoko's lower lips and gave them a kiss. Thanks to Kiki's cheerleader training she was crazy flexible, Tucker wasted no time to thrust his rod into his girlfriend's sacred treasure causing Kiki to moan into Yoko's lower lips as her boyfriend thrusted into her, Yoko mewled as her breasts bounced. Tucker thrusted with a burning passion that got hotter by the second, Tucker kissed Kiki's thigh Yoko squeezed her own breasts, feeling a euphoric sensation

"Oh god I haven't felt this good in years" Yoko said feeling close to euphoric release.

Tucker grabbed Kiki's butt cheek causing her girl to scream into Yoko feeling her release nearing.

"I LOVE YOU KAIKAINA GRIF" Tucker screamed at his climax, Kaikaina and Yoko released their pent up energy. Kiki dropped to the floor after the love making session, Yoko fell back on the bed, all three of them panted. "Kiki, you okay" Tucker said concerned.

"I'm fine, I've handled rougher stuff, but now it seems Yoko is tapped out let's head to bed" Kiki said.

"Yeah that sounds good" Tucker said as he picked the Hawaiian girl up princess style and placed her on the bed. He then snuggled up to Kiki, and Yoko snuggled beside Tucker.

"You guys were amazing, you made me feel better, however let's not tell Yuya, only a one time thing" Yoko said before the girls dozed into slumber

'What the hell have you done Tucker, uh let's just hope no one finds out" He thought as he drifted to sleep.

 **There it is my first Lemon I hope you guys enjoyed it, I thought it was appropriate considering the final episode of Arc V screens today so I thought it would be appropriate to post something Arc V related. And thank you for everyone who waited patiently for this I hope this is to your liking. Consider this an early my birthday gift from myself to all of you. Also a shout out to Count Morning star who's work was a huge inspiration for this.**


End file.
